Not Normal Best Friends
by Peetabread4evasc
Summary: This is the story of how Katniss and Peeta would have made it without the games with a modern twist. I suck at summiers the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES even though i wish i did.

Not normal best friends

Chapter one Katniss POV

I wake up searching for Prim's warmth to find her gone. Of course she's must had nightmars and climbed into bed with my mother. I get out of bed and prepare

for my day. I get on my hunting boots and go outside and start to walk into the woods are illegal to enter, but if your starving and desperate enough as I am to

hunt for your family, you would too. District 12 is my home, I love it but, I despise who runs it. The place is called the Capital and is ran by the snake-like President Snow. As I

reach my spot, I see the one of the only people I can be myself with. Gale. He stands strong facing the horizian, as I make my way toward him, I grab my bow and shaft of

arrows I keep well hidden in a hollow tree and covered in water proof covers. He turns around and smiles. "Look what I've shot,"he says holding up a loaf of bread, with an

arrow speared through it. I grab it in my hands. "mmm," I say. "still warm, it's real bakery bread," "It sure is Catnip," says Gale. My real name is Katniss, but when we met, I

barley whispered it. Then this crazy lynz started following me around, looking for handouts, and it became his official nick name for me. "Hey Kat," says a voice that startles

me at first, then I realize that only one person calls me Kat. Peeta. Peeta doesn't hunt like me and Gale do but, he bakes bread in the town. "How do you like the bread?" He

ask me and Gale. Gale's face stays gritted. I laugh at them. I think sometimes they battle for my friendship. "It's good Peeta," I say. We stay a while, me and Gale hunting

Peeta gathering. Then I realize it's almost time for the reaping. "I guess we should head home." I say breaking the silence. They nod and we go our seperate ways. I can't

help but think of the time when me and Peeta met. I was trying to sell prims old baby clothes and no one would buy them. My father had just died and my mother had died

in her own grief. I tried my best with Prim but I couldn't do it this particular month. I was only 11. I was searching through trash cans when I came across the bakery's

trash. Then out of no where, a women is screaming at me and telling me to go before she calls the Peace Keepers. The words were ugly, and I had no way to defend

myself. She went outside and I laid under a tree, in the pouring rain, waiting to die. Then I heard more screaming, a little boy came into view. I remember his beautiful blue

eyes through the rain. His mother went back inside and, when she did, he tossed me the bread his mother was screaming over. I never got the nerve to thank him for the

deed that gave me and Prim hope. Until one day, he bumped into me and officially introduced himself. His blue eyes still warm, and his blonde hair over his eyes. We have

been best friends ever since. I get back home to find Prim lying on the love seat we have in our family room. "Hi Katniss," she says trying to sound happy, but I can hear

the fear in her voice. "Hi prim," I say back frocing a smile. "You look wonderful," I tell her. She looks down at her blouse and light blue skirt. "Thanks," she says barely in a

whisper. I can see the tears in her eyes. I put my game bag down and embrace her in a hug. "It's ok Prim," I tell her. "It's your first time, their not going to pick you," I say,

rubbing her blonde hair, braided by a careful hand. "Katniss," I hear my mother say. I look up and see my mother. She has the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Prim,

she looks weathered down, but I once heard she was beautiful. "I've laid out you something too," she says gesturing toward the chair with one of her blue dresses. "Are

you sure?" I ask her, I know how much she treasures her clothes. She nods and I go in the bath room to bathe the day away.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Peeta POV)

I race into my house. I try to avoid my mother so she won't ask me questions. I don't do well. "PEETA!"

she screams. "Yes mother," I reply. "Where have you been?!

I hope its not with that Katpipe girl!" "Katniss mother and no I wasn't." I lie. She gives me a look and tells

me to get dressed for the reaping. I run upstairs as fast as I can.

My mother can be so controlling. If she knew I loved Katniss, she would kill me. I take a shower and put

on my best clothes. My hair is still wet, so I leave it un-combed. "Hey

little bro, wheres the wife?" my brother Pine teases me. He knows my love for Katniss. I roll my eyes and

answer. "She's not my wife," I say with a grin, I wish she was.

"Sure you say that now." He says with a laugh. I blush and try not to to show I am. I look at the clock and

it reads 2:50. "I have to get going," I say to my family. They give

me a hug and I hug them back. "Good luck little bro." Says my other brother Sam. "Thanks." I tell him

before I head out the door. I meet Gale at the path. "Hey Mellark," he

says. His face stern as always. "Hey Gale," I say, trying to sound a little bit more optimistic. "You ready?"

he ask breaking the silence. "Ready as I'll ever be," I reply. Just

then, Katniss and a scared Prim come. "Hey Catnip, hey Prim," says Gale. Katniss looks beautifal, her

hair is up and she has on a wonderful blue dress. "Hey Peeta," she

says, draging me out of my thoughts. "Hey Kat and hello Primrose," "Hi Peeta, hi Gale." Says Prim.

Katniss smiles at me and hugs Prim closer. We make our way toward

the square. They get started right away. Effie greets us. I am no way paying attention because all I can

think about is Katniss and Prim's saftey. Gale is strong and if gets

chosen who will protect them? I zone back in when I here Effie say "Ladies First," In her weird accent.

"Lilly-Ann Markely," she says. I sigh in relief. Katniss looks relieved

and Prim looks less nervous but, still scared. I look at Gale and nod at him for luck. Lilly-Ann looks

sheepish. Her dirty blond hair loose and her hazel eyes wide."Now for the

boys," Says Effie I close my eyes and open them again. "Allen Quinbie." Says Effie. Allen has dark

brown hair, olive skin and grey eyes. He is most likly form the seam.

Effie says something and then a drunken Haymicth, Our District 12 mentor for the games appears and

is yelling and mocking the camera. Effie shakes her head and

mumbles "Bad maners." into the mic. They take the tributes away and we are left to go to our homes.

We walk in silence until we drop Prim and Katniss off. "Bye Kat, bye

Prim," I say. "Bye Peeta," They say at the same Time. They say bye to Gale and they were off. They

leave me and Gale alone. I walk back slowly with Gale. He finally breaks the silence.

"So, Mellark, what would you think if I asked Katniss out?" I would kill you and take your remains and burn

them in the oven, I think to myself. "I think that would be great." I lie. And before he could say anything

else, I run into the bakery, without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Katniss' POV

Author's note: Sorry I this chapter is not that long. I will update every week on Friday :) and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And my computer is a retard so spell cheack doesn't work and I am a really bad speller so sorry for any mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :(

We say goodbye to Peeta and Gale and go right into the house. My mother gives us a tight hug. I start to move away at her touch, but Prim grips me even harder to stay in

theitr lets go and looks me and Prim into the eye. "I'm so glad your safe." she says softly. I nod and go to my room, while Prim stays behind for another hug. I get

out of the dress and and un-do my pinned hair. I put on my hunting clothes and my fathers hunting jacket. I hug myself close to my body. A hug from my father, or the

closest thing to it. I walk right past my mother and I tell Prim I am going out. She nods and hugs me one more time. Gale doesn't know I'm going to the woods today. So I

most likley will be alone. I could stop by Peeta's house, but I know for a fact that his mother dislikes me. I enter the scruffy thing we call a medow. I look back behind my

shoulder, just to make sure it's safe. I go underneath the fence and walk deeper into the woods. I get my bow and shaft of arrows that I keep well hidden, with water-proof

covers. I start to look for game. I check my snares but, no luck. Finally after about an half-hour of walking, I come across a rabit. My arrow comes up and I am ready to

shoot. But, something gets it before I do. Another arrow. Who else is here? I start to panic and start searching for a tree. Who ever shot the rabit was not in close range so I

have time to climb. I make it up a tree and search for the person who shot my rabit. It's a man, he is tall, and has dark hair. I can't see his face, but I will as soon as he

passes by. The face surprises me. Its Gale. I start to climb down from the tree. He gets his arrow out the rabit and he turns around to meet my face. "I didn't know you would

be here today," surprised I am the first to talk. He smirks, "I didn't know you would be here today eaither, with the reaping and all," I came closer to him so we can see each

other better. "well you shot my rabit," I say. He looks confused then he smiles. "sorry, didn't know you had your eye on it." We hunt and make small talk like a normal day.

We help each other and set more snares. It's when I am about to leave he speaks out. "Katniss," he says. I stop in my tracks. He never calls me Katniss. "Yes," I answer.

"I..I have been wanting to ask you something," I turn around to face him and he comes closer. A little too close in my opinon. Then, out of no where, he kisses me. I am too

surpised to do anyhting about it but stand there. "I had to do that, just once." He walks away without another word and I just stand there, wondering what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Again sorry for the speeling errors, I am a really bad speller and my computer's spell check won't work.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.

Chapter 4

Peeta's POV

I get home and and rush through the 's asking Katniss out? On a date? No, it can't be. I try to stay as calm as I can, by pacing back and forth. My brothers come

rushing in. "Peeta, your safe," They looked relieved and look at me with worry again. "What's the matter little bro?" I look at him again, but continue to pace. _Gale and _

_Katniss. Katniss and Gale. No, the love of my life is not going out with one of my best friends. _Pine looks at me again. "Oh no, Little Kat got reaped?" I stop, "Of course not,

you think I would be here if she did or Prim?" I ask him. He just rolls his eyes and leaves. Sam comes closer to me. "It's Gale isn't it?" I look him in the eye. His eyes very

blue like mine, but his hair chestnut brown, like mothers. I nod. He grabs me by the shoulders. "Go get her." He leaves without another word. I sit down on my bed. I don't

know what to think anymore. I am afarid to tell her the truth, then again, I need to tell her the truth or we will never have a chance. After thinking for about an hour, I get up and

change out of my reaping clothes. _Its time to tell the truth Peeta._ I think to myself. I head out the house, fast enough for mother not to notice me. I start to make my way to

Katniss' house. Then, I bumb into the last person I wanted to see. Gale. "Peeta," he says. I am forced to stop. "Yeah Gale, I'm kind of in a hurry," My excitment surprises

me, but Gale doesn't seem to notice. "I kissed her," he blurts out. My heart sinks and I stand there wanting to put my hands around his neck._ No Peeta, this is Gale, he is _

_your best friend._ "What she do?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders. "I left after that, I was...I don't know what I was but, Peeta, can you please talk to her for me?" I nod. He

pats me on the back. "Thank you." He leaves and I start making my way to the Seam again. I come to the Everdeen house and knock on the door. Prim's face comes out.

"Hi Peeta, I'm glad your here." She says with worry in her voice. "Why Primrose, what's the matter?" I ask, now more worried. "It's Katniss. She came back from the

woods and locked herself in her room, she won't tell me anything, maybe you can talk to her." I nod and make my way to Katniss' room. I knock softly. "Not now Prim,"

she says. "Its Peeta," I respond. She dosen't say anything back. Insted, she opens the door and pulls me in so fast I got a little dizzy. "If you tell anyone what I am about

to say to you Peeta, I will skin you," she sounds worried and sad, and angry at the same time. I nod. She releases my shirt and sits down. "Gale kissed me," she says. I

look at her, serch for more amotion other than anger. I don't see any. "What did you do?" I ask. "I didn't do anything, I was too shocked to do anything. But, Peeta, I don't

like him like he does me, I mean, I love him too, but, more as a brother or best friend." I sigh in relief and she looks up. Her gray eyes locked on mine. Her hair in a loose

braid. "Well, tell him how you feel," I say, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "How?" she ask. I shrug. "How ever and whenever you want, your Katniss, you are fearless

you know," I say with a laugh. "I'm not frearless, I'm basically a monster," she says with a laugh. "Not to me," I say looking her right in the eye. Just then, she embraces

me in a hug. In all my years I have known Katniss, we have never hugged, I was always afaird to hug her. "Thank you." she says. "Your welcome." I respond. She gets up

and makes her way out the house. I sit on her bed, smiling to myself._ She hugged me._ That's only the begining.

Sorry it's so short, I have notebooks full of Katniss and Peeta stories, but I am making this one up as I go. I update every friday and next friday or maybe tommorow :p I will make a longer chapter for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me get motivated to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Katniss' POV

I race to the woods again, hoping that Gale will be there. Hoping he came back to think. I was right. He sits near an oak tree his head down. I sit next to him. He does'nt look

up and I wonder if he knows I am here. Just when I am about to say something, he interrupts me. "I'm so sorry Catnip," he whispers softly. I don't respond. How should I

respond? I look at him and he looks up at me. His eyes deperate for my approval. "It's ok," I get out. "Just don't do it again," I stand up about to make my way out of the

woods when he catches my arm. "It's Mellark isn't it? I knew you liked him all along." he says. I stare at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I don't like Peeta," I

whisper shout. He smirks at me. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him sometimes, I'm not a fool Katniss." He says to me. "Wel your a fool for

thinking I like him." I strom off before he could respond. _Peeta likes me? I like Peeta? Where is all this "liking" people even come in?_ I run out of the medow and under the

fence, careful not to let anyone see me. I make it to my house and shut the door. I don't like neither of them. This is too much for me. What did he mean I look at Peeta a

certin way. I look at Peeta a certin way? Just then a soft knock at the door startles me out of my thoughts. "It's Prim," she says. I wipe the clue less look off myface and

replace it with a normal one. "Come in," I say she sits on the bed and hugs me close. "Katniss," she says "Whats the matter?" The thing is, I don't know. Everything is

happening so fast. She looks up at me and I look back at her. Her beautiful blue eyes remind me of Peeta's. _Did I just think of Peeta? I am going crazy_. "Katniss?" she ask. I

look at her again. "It's nothing Prim, just some hunting troubles thats all, all my snares were empty," She stands up and looks at me un-convinced of my story. "When you

decide you want to tell me, I'll be here." she walks out and closes the door softly behind her. When did Prim get so grown-up? I lie down and shut my eyes. Hoping it will

clear my smokey thoughts and almost immeditaly, I am asleep.

Peeta's POV.

I am in my bed, thinking about my possiable future with Katniss. School will be starting in a week and so will the games and we will all asume our normal lives. Just then,

my dad comes in my room. I sit up and he looks at me. "Where have you been Peeta?" he whispers. "I had to go out," I tell him trying not to give any hints I was with

Katniss. "I know about her you know," he tells me smirking. "I was in love with her mother some years ago," this fact surprises me. "You did?" I ask "Yes, and I wanted

her to marry me, but Katniss' father was hard to beat," I raise an eyebrow. "Why didn't she marry you, you were a baker?" I ask wanting to know more. "Because when he

sang, even the birds stopped to listen." and with that he got up and left my room. It was true. I remember one day I heard Katniss sing. It was the sweetest sound I've ever

heard. That was when we were five. I bet she would never sing for me now. I lean back down on my bed and think maybe someday she will love me bak. Maybe someday

we will get married and have childeren. Maybe someday, I will have Katniss Everdeen. With that happy thought in mind, I drift off to sleep with Katniss still singing in my

head.

This chapter is kind of short too but, I will make a really long one like I promised next Friday. And again my computer has no spell check and I am a bad speller so sorry for any mistakes. and please REVIEW! REVIEW! It makes me motivated to write more :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :(


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6 part one Peeta's POV

Sorry I didn't update last week :( I got busy. But, I will update twice this weekend. And sorry for the spelling errors again. And a long chapter will come soon I havn't had the time.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :(

School starts in two days and so does the games. I am putting some bread into the oven when I over hear my mother and father talking. "He likes that girl! I know it!" My

mother whispers harshly to my father. _Oh no, did they find out about Katniss? _I go back to baking, stressed out even more. I try not to let my mothers words scare me. If she

found out about Katniss, she wouldn't be telling father, she would be beating me. I get that out of my head. I have to find out what happened to Katniss and Gale last night. I

went to sleep. I will ask her later. Maybe Prim can fill me in. I try to take my mind off things and get into my baking zone. I have to ice a wedding cake. It's pretty rare

because only the wealthy can afford to buy them, so I am excited. I get the icing bab and start to pipe little flowers and such. I am a hour in when I hear the store bell ring.

Since it's Sunday and we don't get a lot of costumers on this day, It's my day, everyone else gets a different day or shift. I get my note-pad to take the order. "Welcome to

The Mellark Bakery, how can I help you today?" I look up surpised to meet the eyes of Katniss. "Hi Kat, what are you doing here?" I ask. "Hey Peeta, can I talk to you,

outside?" she ask. "Sure," I take off my apron and wipe my hands off. I see her exit the store, her braid loose. She had on a plain forest green shirt and jeans, just like what

she usally has on. I go outside and meet her beautiful grey eyes again. "I don't think me and Gale are friends anymore," she says. Her statement surprises me. "Oh Kat, I'm

sorry, I feel like this is my fault." she looks at me for a second. Her scowl gets deeper and I wonder what she is thinking. "No Peeta, it's not your fault," she comes closer

and rubs my arm. I melt at her touch, _she is so beautiful. _"Gale is just being an ass," she says with a laugh. I laugh too, but I can tell hers is bitter. "Well, I should get going,

I have to hunt today," She says. "Ok Kat," I take the risk of a life time and I hug her. excpecting her to slap me, I actually get hugged back. "Bye." she says going into the

woods. "Bye." I say watching her leave. I go back into the bakery.

This chapter is REALLY SHORT. that is why their are two parts to this chapter :) and I will update tommorow :)


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2. Katniss POV.

Sorry I couldn't update. I got busy, but here is a longer chapet for ya, and so sorry for any spelling errors.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :(

I make my way to the woods, knowing Peeta is watching me as I leave. _Maybe I do like him. _No, what the hell am I thinking? I have to go. Get my mind of things. Off

everyone. I finally make it to the woods. It's smell brings a smile on my face. Fimiliar grounds. I get my bow and arrows and start to hunt. It feels weird not having Gale on my

side. I keep expecting him to just show up, sliently like he always does. But, knowing him, I think he is giving me space. Thats what I need now anyway. Space to think.

Schol is starting soon, and so is the games. I really don't want to see our tributes get killed again this year. We did have a winner once, Haymitch. But, he is the most

miserable, druken man I have ever seen in my life. Of course I only seen him a couple times, like when he runs out of spirits to drink. He lives in Victors Villiage, drowning in

money. I wonder how it feels to be like him, bathed in riches. Suddenly, I am ripped out of my thought by a loud noise. I quickly hide in the bushes. I think it is a hovercraft,

by the sound it was making, but, when I look up, It seems larger and wider. Almost like an airplane. I come out of the bushes a little more to get a better glimpse. It dosn't

have any District seal or Capital seal I reconginze, insted, there is a 13 on it. But, it can't be District 13, they were destoryed years ago, The Capital even has footage that

they play back evey now and again to remind us of the monsters they are. Ecspecially our good old President Snow. I depise that man. I have only seen close ups of him

on the t.v screen, but his snake like eyes always seem to go deeper than a look with me. Its like he wants to destroy me. I shake my head of the thoughts and listen for

the hover-craft again. I don't hear or see anything anymore so, I think it's safe to come out. I come out the bushes and start to set up snares. I look at the sky, its turning

orange. I should get back. I place my bow and arrows back in there hiding place and leave the woods. I come at the meadow and to the fence. I go underneath and go on

to my house. Today, I had a lot of time to think. I make it back to my house only to be greeted by Buttercup. He hisses at me and I throw entrails at him from a goose I

got today. He looks at me and hisses again, this time I hiss back. He eats the entrails and I leave to my room. Prim happily awaits me petting Lady, her goat. "Hey little

duck," I say "Hi Katniss!" she says and gets up to hug me. I smile at her and put down my game bag on the floor. "How did everything go?" she ask me. "Fine, I got a

goose today," I answer. "Katniss, I mean with Gale and Peeta," I look at her. Then I get the goose and start to pluck its feathers. "It went fine," I lie, I think I lost my best

friend. "Well, Katniss when your ready to tell me, I am always here for you." She hugs me again and I hug her back. Prim seems so grown up latley. Maybe she is

growing up for my sake. My mother stands in the door way this time. "You got a goose?" I shrug and kepp pluking. I shouldv'e answsered sarcastically. "Katniss, can we

just talk for a second?" She ask. I look up and give her a long look. She seems older than last time I've really looked at her . I make a gesture for her to sit down. She sits

on the end of the bed and I look up. "Well, we have had our hard times," I think to when I almost died, beacuse she left me and Prim. I pluck the goose harder. This

sudden change in my movements seem to scare her a little. I smirk when she jumps. "We have enough food for about a half month now, why don't you take a break, we

have food for at least for a week or two, we can handle things without you, me and Prim. Prim has Lady and I can sell some herbs," I almost laugh at her suggestion. Take

a break? When you took "a break" we almost died. I don't say a word, my anger boils inside me. "Why don't you think about it." she says leaving me by myself. I stop

plucking and I lay down on the floor and look across at the wall. I start to drift off, but, I stop myself. I start to hum one of the songs my father tought me before he died. I

don't know what it's called, but, I know the melody. I hum myself off to sleep and wake up an hour or two later. Its night outside, goose feathers still in my hand. I strip into

my under clothes and go into bed. Prim is sleeping with mother. I know this sleep is going to become a nightmare to come.


	8. Authors Note

Authors note: Sorry I havn't been updating every week. I will try to post soon. I am thinking of more stories and I was grounded :P but, I will be updating a super long chapter soon. But, in the mean time. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I promise an update soon. and what do you think of a post mocking jay story? or a capital high story? Review asnd tell me which one to do. both of those stories ar already written.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Peeta POV

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES :(

I slam my locker shut and look at my schedual. School started and the games are later on today. I got up late today so I couldn't cheack on Katniss this morning like I

planed. I look at my schedual and I have Chemistry. I walk to my classroom. Then I notice that famous braid. I take a seat next to her. Her head is face down on the table so

she dosn't notice me. I decide to poke some fun at her. I move closer to ear and I whisper "Kat," She jumps up and I laugh at her. She punches me. "I was just having fun

Kat," she scowls at me and puts her head down again. "What's the matter Kat?" I ask. She shakes her head and then the teacher comes in. "I'm Mrs. Johnson, your

teacher, in this class we read first then do the activites. So. Start reading chapter 1-10 and at the end of the week I want a 100 word summary." I open my book and start to

read. Katniss does the same but, puts her head down again. I am worried about her. Is she not telling me something? I need to know. "Kat," I whisper. "What's wrong?" she

gets up and gets a pen and paper. I go back to reading. The next second I know, I see a piece of folded paper on my lap. _I'm just tired that's all. I have been having _

_nightmares._ I look up from the note. I wish there was somthing I could do. Anything that will make her feel better. I decide to leave it alone for know. Until I come up with a way

to tell her that I love her.

Katniss POV

Peeta keeps asking me if I'm alright. I can tell he is worried about me. The way he is looking at me. But, I'm not trying to focus on Peeta. I'm trying to look for a way to get my

other friend back Gale. And at the same time. The Games are starting today. I don't know why I'm concerned about the games. But, I need to keep my mind cleared. Maybe I

should take that break. I look up and find Peeta looking at me. I look back. Trying my best to hold in the tears that my weak eyes are trying to leak. Its too late, a tear runs

down my cheek. Myabe I'm crying because of stress. Maybe it's everything. I look back at my book. Maybe he didn't notice it. I have to go home. But, It's only 4th period. I

have to try to last until 6th period and then I can just pick up Prim and go home. Maybe hunt. I have to get this stress out. What's wrong with me? I have been an emotional

wreak and for what? Gale? Prim? My mother? I don't know. But I need to stop. Its getting dso nerve wraking I may punch myself in the face. The bell finally rings and I am

trhe first out the class room. I know Peeta is following me. I just try to ignore him. I go to the bath room. "Kat wait." He says. Its too late. I slam the door and maybe try to

pick myself up. I need to do something. I need to get everything straight.

Ok This chapter is like really really short. I have been busy. But, next chapter the games start and the drama gets bigger and Katniss discovers something she shouldn't. Hmmmmm wonder what it is? Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thet mean soo much to me. And should I do a Gale POV? you tell me. :)


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Katniss POV DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. :(

The games are starting tody. Peeta offered to walk me home,but I rejected him. I feel bad about it. But, insted I offered him to come over later and walk me to the square to

watch the games. I don't want to watch it with my mother and Prim tonight. Peeta comes and takes me to the Square. "How's everything Kat?" he asked. His eyes so blue

and his face so handsome. I never felt liked this about a boy. "Good, things are better," I say, giving a half smile. We make it to the Square where they have the massive

screens out and seats ready for us to take them. Me and Peeta sit next to each other and wait for the countdown till' the tributes come up on the plates. The parade and

interviews and training scores passed. I didn't pay much attention to them, but I heard Lilly-Ann, our girl tribute got a 7 and Our boy tribute, Allen, got a 5. The countdown has

begun. I look at the arena. Its full of trees. Forest, just like the ones in District 12. There is a lake and the Golden cornicopia stands in the middle. The countdown goes to

ten. I hold my breath. _5. 4. 3. 2. 1._ The tributes take off. Lilly -Ann finds a knife and runs into a girl from District 4. The girl throws a spear but, Lilly-Ann is smart and fast. She

hits the ground and takes one of her knifes and throws it in the girls heart. I gasp at the momment. Lilly-Ann didn't show she was good with knifes. She runs into the woods

grabing a small yellow pack with her. The rest is a blood-bath. Cato, a boy from District 1, is killing left from right. He forms an alliance with the other carrers. I havn't seen our

boy Tribute Allen. I will know when the night is over. 2 hours in the games and we are watching Foxface, a girl form District 5, settle in for the night. We find out that 12

people have died. 12 more to go. Peeta and I look at eachother. The things I saw on the screen were too bloody for words. The boy from Distcrict 6 scared me. Cato chopped

him in pieces. The blood gushed from his skull as the rest of his body shook out blood and intrails. Cato wasn't even affected. In fact he smiled. If I was in the arena with him,

I would be terrifed. Allen made it. Turns out, he made a camp at a cave and has been in safty...for now. I take my eyes from the screen and really take a look at Peeta. I look

down and realize we have been holding hands all this time.

Gales POV.

I take out my bow. The games are playing back over the gate. I don't want to see them. I go into the woods and hunt insted. Katniss has been ignoring me. I have been

avoiding her. Why did I mess things up? I look at the sunset orange sky. I sit in a field and just think. I think about Katniss, and Peeta. Peeta. He is the reason me and

Katniss can't be together. I ball up my fist at the thought. Peeta is one of my best friends. Why can't we just be best friends again? I get up and make my way out the

woods empty handed. I have to go see Katniss and apologize to her. I have to make things right. I start to walk to Katniss' house. But I stop in my tracks. I see Katniss

and Peeta walking back on the trail. I hide behind a tree. What are they doing together? I can hear what they are saying. "So should we do this again sometime? The

games and.-" Peeta gets cut of by Catnip. She laughs. "I didn't know we were," She says happily,but in an awkward tone. I havn't seen Katniss like this. Ever. She goes in

front of her house and turns towards Peeta. Peeta looks at her, and she hugs him. Hugs him! I knew they had something for each other. She walks back into her house

and I see Peeta with a smile on his face. This is outragous! When did they start going out? Where were they watching the games? Katniss always watches them at home

with Prim. I have to find out all of this. Not tonight, I tell myself. I will find out tommorow. I get myself together and walk away, wondering when I got so un-me. I think I love

Katniss.

I know that was short. I will write more tommorow. And again sorry for the spelling errors. My computer doesn't have spell cheack But, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They mean soo much. And I am writing a post-Mocking Jay story :) called Burning Ashes.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Peeta POV

I wake up with a smile. I don't even mind going to school today. "Why are you so happy?" Sam ask. I look at him and smirk. "ooooh, Peeta and Katniss sittin in the tree, K-I-

S-S-I-N-G," he teases. I push him playfully. "We're not together," I say with a bit of sadness in my voice. "Well wait for her bro, I can tell she is falling for ya," says Sam. I go

down stairs for breakfast. I grab a piece of stale raisin bread and a cup of milk. My mother looks extra mean today. She must gotten the bills. I try to get up and not look like

I'm in a hurry. She gets up and punches me in the face. I land on the ground. My brothers and Father get ice for me. Sam helps me on my feet. My mother walks away and

grabs some good bread on the way out. Pine ask "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine," I say rushing out the door. A good morning ruined by my mother.

Katniss POV

I am actually excited to get to school this morning. Peeta and me held hands! I can't believe I just got happy about that. Prim sees the change in my mood. "Are you ok

Katniss?" she ask. "I'm alright," I say. "What happened last night?" she ask with a smile big and wide. "Bye prim." I say going out the door with my bowlof plain oatmeal.

I arrive at school and I look for Peeta. Insted, I fid Gale. We look straight at each other. He comes towards me. "Hey Catnip," He says in a soft voice. My expression

hardness. He left me! He is my best friend aand he left me! He can see my face harden. "Listen, Catnip, I am so sorry, I was an ass." He says. I don't say anything. "I hope

you can forgive me." He says walking away. I get dirty looks from the other girls. He is my best friend. And its his last year of school. I roll my eyes and start searching for

Peeta. I go to chemistry and sit at the desk. I see him come in. He has a hood on. "Hey Peeta," I say. "Hey Kat," He says. "Whats with the hood?" I ask. He dosn't say

anything. I take a chance and take off the hood. His eye is brusied. "Oh Peeta," I get out. "What happened?" I ask. "My mother happened, I'll be ok." He says. I look into his

eyes. I kiss him, right on the smiles at me. "Kat, what was that for?" I really don't know what to say. "I guess that means we are more than friends," I can't

believe I just said that. He kisses me right on the lips.

Ok, short chapter, but I will write more. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! :)


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Gale POV

I look for Katniss at school in the halls. I rarely see her at school because I'm in grade 12. I finally spot her. She looks beautiful. She always does, I'm the one who should

have noticed earlier. I start to walk up to her, feeling confident on what I will say, feeling a little better about her and Peeta. _Maybe they are just friends._ I reassure myself.

Then, Peeta walks up to her. I stop in my tracks. I see him kiss her. I'm automatically broken. What has happened? What has just been done? I feel anger rise in me. My

face, that I always try to keep steady is begining to fade. I lone tear falls from my eye. It's from hurt and anger. I walk up to them. Katniss takes notice. She tries to warn

Peeta before I spin him around and punch him in the face.

Katniss POV

Peeta comes up to my locker before gale makes it. Thank God for it. I don't think I'm ready for Gale yet. Before I can even say hi to Peeta he kisses me. I don't mind, but I

don't like being cought by surprise. I smile at him. He smiles back. Everything is ok until I see Gale. He has tears in his eyes, anger as well. I try to warn Peeta, but it's too

late. Gale punches Peeta in the face. Peeta dosn't know what hit him. I start to scream horriable things at Gale. What the hell is wrong with him? Peeta regains his feet

and punches him back. Gale didn't see him coming. They wrestle each other to the ground. I try to get them apart. "STOP!" I yell. They don't. A teacher finally comes and

pulls them apart. They are taken into the prinapals office, leaving me all alone. What has happened to me? What have I become? Did I really kiss Peeta? Did he really kiss

me, and I didn't mind? What's up with Gale? I havn't spoken to him for days and this happens. I hear the bell ring for my next class. I ignore it. I have too many things

going on in my head. I leave the school insted. Forcing the front door open. I sit on the bench. _Ok Katniss, get your head together, then get back to class. _But, I can't find

myself to come to. I sit there until lunch. I finally go back in. People moving left to right, rushing to get to class. I think about the kiss me and Peeta shared in Chemistry. It

was short and sweet. Then, my mind wonders to Gale. I can't help but compare them to each other. Gale has been there for me until the end. He is my best friend, but so

is Peeta, well kind of. I eat lunch alone, not wanting to be bothered. I notice the mayors daughter Madge. She sits next to me and we sit in silence. There is nothing to

say, well nothing I would want to say anyway. The rest of the day, I am like a Zombie. I go to my classes and pretend to listen. I finally regain some life when the last bell

rings and I have to pick up Prim. I wait for her by her class door. She comes out, and gives me a hug. I can't help but smile when I'm with her. "How was school today?" I

ask. "It was good, how was yours Katniss, I heard there was a fight from one of the bigger kids passing by," She says. I don't know what I should tell her. So I tell her

everything. I tell her about the kiss between me and Gale, and me and Peeta. And how they fought in the hallway. She looks at me, her eyes so full of life. "Oh Katniss,"

she says, taking me in for a big hug. "No wonder you have been so distant with me latly," she says. I nod. "Everything will get better, you just have to talk to them." She

says before going into the house. I sit on the front porch for a while. I don't want to talk to them. Not after that fight. Everything seems to be moving too fast. Me and Peeta

seem to be moving to fast. I go into the house and get my father's hunting jacket. I go to the woods. I need to think of a way to talk to them. I start hunting. I even get a

wild turkey. I'm about to make my way back home, but something is going on. I hear the feet of people. I climb the nearest tree. They are peace keepers. But why are they

in the woods? They don't look like the ones that surrond District 12. I hold my breath as they come past the tree. _How am I supposed to get home?_ I stay there for an

hour, wondering when I can make my escape. They finally disappear into the woods. I make my way down the tree, toward the gate. But, to my surprise, it is alive.

And I'm leaving you with that *evil laugh* until next week. But until the REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry if there is any spelling errors my computer won't detect them. Any way, I'm thinking about doing a whole chapter from Gale's POV. I feel like it's needed. But next chapter is going to be all Peet's POV. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and Please please REVIEW!


End file.
